Girl By The Cherry Tree
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Natsu decides to take a break from the job request he just went on. He relaxes under the cherry tree he used to go under when he was little. It was big and strong. It reminded him of Igneel and his hair color. He decides to take a nap and his head falls on someone's lap. "Natsu?" "Lisanna!" Nali oneshot


"Natsu! Stop destroying everything! That's the reason we didn't get our reward last time we went on a job request!" Lucy exclaimed as the pinkette burned down half of the village.

"Whoops sorry Luce." Natsu apologized while scratching the back of his head. "Let's go back to the old guy." Natsu and Lucy walked back to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

"Hey, we're here to get our J Guy!" Natsu yelled out with Happy and Lucy following behind. Lucy face palmed. " Guy" didn't look very pleased and put down 100 jewel on the counter.

"There, now leave." He demanded. Lucy looked confused.

"We're supposed to get 3,000 jewel-" Lucy was cut off by the man.

"Well you destroyed half of the village so no!" He hollered and had his guards kick Natsu, Happy, and Lucy out.

"He was so rude!" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground.

"You should've flirted with him Lushy." Happy suggested.

"Oh well, too late now." Lucy and Natsu walked back to the guild while Happy flew there.

* * *

"Natshu, where are you going?" The dragonslayer's exceed asked. Natsu looked at Happy.

"Ya know, the old cherry tree." Natsu replied.

"Oh okay. Make sure to collect some cherries, Mira's cherry jam is amazing!" Natsu waved at Happy and left.

* * *

When Natsu went to the tree it looked shorter than the last time he visited with Lisanna. He grew taller than the branch they used to try to climb on when they were little. He sat down and put his back on the tree. Cherry blossoms flew into his hair and he shook them off. He closed his eyes wanting to take a nap he leaned over and his head fell on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face.

"Natsu?"

"Lisanna!" Natsu grinned, glad to see her after the job he went on. Natsu noticed his head was on her lap and she blushed.

"What brings you here?" She smiled back at him.

"I just came back from a job request with Lucy. How about you?"

"I was picking cherries for Mira-nee and took a break." She pointed to the basket next to her. Natsu sat up.

"We haven't been here since we were little huh?" He said. He looked at the hut they built when they were kids.

"You were so cute when you were little." Lisanna giggled and poked his cheek making him embarrassed. "Wasn't it stupid how I used to want to marry you?"

Natsu looked down. "No not really." Natsu blushed. They didn't talk for a while.

"Oh, let's just change the topic of that then." This time, Lisanna was embarrassed. She piled up cherry blossoms and the wind blew them to Natsu's face.

"Hey!" Natsu dumped a pile of cherries on Lisanna's head which turned one half of her hair pink.

"Have you ever thought of dying your hair pink like mine is?" Natsu laughed.

"Wow, Fiore's strongest dragon slayer has pink hair." Lisanna teased him.

"It's a manly pink!" Natsu put his fists up in the air and mimicked Lisanna's older brother. Natsu loved seeing Lisanna smile. Spending time with her took away all his stress. Lisanna leaned on Natsu's shoulder.

"Remember when we used to try and climb that branch? You're taller than it now and you still can't climb it!" The white haired mage laughed.

"Only an inch taller..." Natsu's smile turned into a frown when he saw Lisanna's grave next to their hut.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lisanna looked worried.

"I'm really sorry..." Natsu looked down.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"After you came back from Edolas I barely spent any time with you."

"It's okay Natsu. You have your new friends, go hangout with them. I'm gonna pick more cherries." Lisanna tried to stand up but Natsu grabbed her arm.

"No Lisanna, that's not what I want! I want to hangout with you!" Natsu pulled her into a tight hug. She looked astonished and blushed so her face turned as red as the cherries.

"If you want, you can help me pick cherries."

"If it means spending more time with you, then yes." Natsu and Lisanna picked the red cherries from their branches and dropped them in the basket. Natsu even ate some of them.

"Natsu, I think that's enough cherries..." Lisanna bit her lip staring at the overflowing basket.

"Lisanna."

"Do you think we should keep the extra for pie?"

"Lisanna."

"Or maybe cake-" Natsu shook Lisanna's shoulders.

"Lisanna, I think..." Natsu felt nervous. He had feelings for her. He longed to be with her after three years. It's been way too long since they last spent time with each other like this.

"Yes?"

"I really like you. And I don't want us to be apart anymore." Natsu hugged Lisanna again.

"Don't worry, we'll be best nakamas forever. What are you afraid of?" Lisanna gave him a warm smile.

"Lisanna, listen to me! I like you more than friends! More than best friends! I-I love you... I've never felt this with anyone else before." Natsu said.

"N-Na-atsu, I think you have a fever... Is this a prank you and Happy are pulling on me? Well you got me, you can stop now. It's making me nervous..." Lisanna looked away. She tried to escape from Natsu's arms but he was too strong.

"Lis, I'm serious! I want to date you! And hug you even more! And... And marry you! All those things you said when we were younger!" Natsu hasn't called Lisanna by her nickname since she "died". Was he telling the truth? Did he really like her back?

"I think... I like you a lot too." Without wasting anytime Natsu cupped her face and put his lips on hers. He kissed her delicate lips and pulled back.

"Is this your first kiss?" Lisanna asked with her face flushed.

"Yes." He crossed his arms and grinned. "So you love me back right?"

"Of course, I've always li-loved you." Natsu's hand held Lisanna's and they walked back to Fairy Tail forgetting to bring the basket. Mira would probably like seeing a new couple more than just a basket of cherries. But she will sure be surprised about her little sister's new pink hair.


End file.
